


On Second Thought

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll be turning 25 at midnight tonight and, on a bit of a whim, he's decided that he wants his birthday to start with a bang — literally. So he drove into town a couple of hours ago; a four-hour drive for a good fuck seemed like a great trade-off at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, there's this thing I do where I post a birthday fic every year on August 16... I couldn't possibly skip this year, could I?
> 
> Also apparently, while the main character is always the same (because duh, it's *his* birthday), I've managed to pair him with someone different again -- this is the 3rd time in as many years I've paired him with a different guy. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you guys get a kick out of this. It's just fluff. The kind that's so sugary, it'll give you cavities. ;)

Wednesday night, a quarter to eleven. Carey sits alone in a bar in Vancouver, absently watching the highlights from tonight's baseball games on the flat screen TV. He's nursing his beer and thinking about leaving; this really wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

He'll be turning 25 at midnight tonight and, on a bit of a whim, he's decided that he wants his birthday to start with a bang — literally. So he drove into town a couple of hours ago; a four-hour drive for a good fuck seemed like a great trade-off at the time. If only he'd planned this better, then perhaps this might have had a chance of actually happening, but at this rate, all he's likely to get for his trouble is another four-hour drive to get back home again. What a stupid waste!

Sighing, he scrolls down a list of messages on his phone, hoping maybe there's one more now; one that he hasn't seen yet. Right at the bottom, in a little blue bubble, is the one he sent when he got here ("Whatcha up to? I'm in town. Usual place.") but there's no answer below. Carey isn't really expecting one anymore.

With a couple flicks of the thumb he switches to the little map app. He needs a place to crash for tonight; he really hadn't planned anything at all before leaving. Thank goodness for smartphones. 

Then suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder and a cheerful, familiar voice that says, "Hey there, cowboy." 

Carey doesn't even try to hide his relief as he turns to face the newcomer. "Wasn't sure you'd show up," he says.

"Yeah, sorry, phone battery died," says Milan with a bit of a shrug. "But hey," he goes on saying, as he settles into the next chair, "don't I _always_ show up when you call?"

Carey nods and smiles. Good point. "You want a beer?" He starts to signal a barmaid.

"That your first one?"

"Uh, no. Second one, I think." Carey frowns, looking at the half-empty glass. "Yeah, second."

Milan chuckles and waves at the barmaid to let her know not to bother after all. "Let's get out of here then, or else you won't be in any shape to drive." He chuckles again. "And besides, I wouldn't want you to pass out on the way to second base again."

"I wasn't drunk, I was jetlagged!" Carey protests, and he punches Milan playfully on the arm. It was long ago, but Milan never wastes an opportunity to tease him about that night.

"Where are you staying?"

"Well... Actually, I was trying to figure that out when you got here," Carey says and motions vaguely to his phone. 

"Oh? I thought...?" Milan appears perplexed for a moment. "Well, just follow me, then. I know a place."

"Sounds like a plan."

As they're leaving the bar, Milan looks over to Carey, frowning, and asks, "You didn't drive all the way here just for the night, did you?"

"Of course not," says Carey in a snort, but from the expression on Milan's face, it's clear that he knows it's a lie.

They drive around for a little while, Carey following Milan closely and trying not to lose him, because he hasn't a clue where they're headed at all. He's so concentrated on the task that he doesn't realize they've been driving down the small streets of a residential neighborhood until Milan pulls into a driveway and stops there. Carey's never been here before, but judging from the fact that Milan just unlocked the front door, it seems obvious that it's his house. Very much not where Carey has assumed they were going to end up.

"Nice place," he says, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking around at the house and its front yard.

"It's not too bad," Milan replies. Then after a moment, he sighs and says, "Are you planning on coming inside at all, or should I go grab us a blanket?"

Carey chuckles and walks over to him. "Always so impatient," he teases.

"It's been three weeks, of course I'm impatient," Milan mutters back. "Now stop torturing me already, would you?" He grabs Carey by the collar of his shirt and pulls him inside the house at once.

They're kissing feverishly before the door even closes behind them; out of their clothes before they've even reached the bedroom; crying out in ecstasy before the clock even hits midnight, and falling asleep soon after that.

Carey wakes up a short time later. He stretches and yawns, feeling groggy and disoriented. 

"Happy birthday," says Milan in a sleepy voice.

"You're still here?" Carey asks, genuinely surprised. They're both still in bed together; it's not how things usually unfold.

"Well, yeah," Milan replies, laughing softly. "It's _my_ house."

"Oh, right." Carey rubs at his eyes, then starts to sit up. "I guess I'll get going, then."

Milan immediately objects. "Are you mad? It's the middle of the night. At least stick around until after breakfast."

"I suppose I could do that."

"Good," says Milan, and he drapes an arm over Carey's chest as if he needs to physically keep him from going anywhere.

When Carey wakes up again, it's morning and sunlight is filtering through the blinds. 

"Morning," he says, a small lopsided smile on his lips. He's not surprised to find Milan still in bed this time around, though it's still strange to him. A good kind of strange.

"Hey, listen, uh..." Milan begins, then runs a hand across his eyes before going on, "I've, uh, I've changed my mind."

"Mmm? Oh, about breakfast?"

"No... I mean, you know, about this." Milan replies, gesturing back and forth in the empty space between them.

"Ah." Carey nods. "Okay then," he says in a heavy sigh, "I guess in that case I'll get going."

"Well, at least let me state my case about it."

Carey's jaw drops, almost literally. "What? Why would I possibly want to listen to you tell me why you've come to the conclusion that this was a bad idea and you don't think we should hook up anymore?"

"Is that what you thought I meant?" Milan asks, a shocked expression on his face. "No, no! That's not it at all."

"No?"

"No," says Milan reassuringly. "And besides, if I was going to do that, I definitely wouldn't do it on your birthday. I'm not that heartless."

Carey smiles a little at that. "What is it that you've changed your mind about, then?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd like this to be more...official, if you see what I mean?"

Blinking, Carey mouths a silent "Oh."

"I really don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone," Milan explains, and Carey could swear he almost looks embarrassed.

"You haven't been, by the way..."

A small, uncertain smile tugs at the corners of Milan's mouth. "That's good to know," he says before nervously adding, "because...well, see...the thing is, uh, I have..." He coughs. "I have, well, you know...feelings...for you."

There's an awkward moment where Milan just stares nervously at Carey who's having a bit of a hard time absorbing all of this. Finally he smiles, and in an attempt to lighten the mood a touch, teasingly says, "So there's a soft side hidden somewhere in there after all, eh?"

"But don't you _dare_ tell a soul," Milan warns him, though he doesn't look menacing in the least. "If the guys on the other teams ever found out, there's no way I could possibly intimidate anyone anymore, they wouldn't be afraid. I'll have you sworn to secrecy if I have to."

"And what if I don't want to share my bed with a bully?"

"We're in _my_ bed," Milan chuckles. "And you've never had any problem with that before..."

Carey smiles lopsidedly. "Yeah, well, maybe that's because I've always had kind of a big soft spot for you."

"Oh yeah?" Milan replies, cocking a mischievous eyebrow. "How big, exactly?"

"Pretty huge, really," Carey admits, his cheeks going a warmer shade of pink.

Milan grins at him, then asks, "So, does that mean we can possibly move on up from 'occasional hook-up' to being more officially together, then?"

"I think we already have," says Carey, smiling brightly, before leaning in for a kiss; sealing the deal, in a manner of speaking. He can't stick around for very long this morning — there's a four-hour drive ahead of him which can't be escaped — but right now he plans on enjoying the birthday present he just got.

/End.


End file.
